Corn Dogs and Haunted Houses
by MarksScarf81
Summary: Xander finds Jonathan at a carnival and the two have tiny adventures with corn dogs, pie eatting contests and...well just read and review! SLASH MM If you don't like slash don't read it.


I found this challenge on a Buffy/Angel challenge site:

The writer must explain how Lilah and Jonathon met and fell in love. Lilah must particpate in a pie eating contest.

Jonathon must appear in a pirate costume and it cannot be for anything related to Halloween. The word "bootylicious" must appear twice in the story and cannot have anything to do with either Lilah's or Jonathon's rear end.

But my version substitutes Xander for Lilah. (I might do one with Lilah and Jonathan)

Title: Corn Dogs and Haunted Houses

Author: XandrewPhreak

Fandom: Buffy

Pairing: Xander/Jonathan

Rating: G-PG

Notes: This is an AU of season 3.

Corn Dogs and Haunted Houses

Xander was in his car listening to the song "Bootylicious". He was bobbing his head to the song and singing along. "Yayayaya...Bootylicious for ya babe..." Xander chuckled to himself for not knowing the lyrics. Xander pulled into a parking lot. He got out and looked out towards the horizon. He could hear and smell the fun of the carnival he'd come to enjoy.

Xander walked on into the carnival. He and his friends were gonna meet up later at the midway for food. Xander was dying for a corndog and a churro. Churro. Such a funny name. So yummy though. Xander paused at seeing Jonathan sitting by himself on a bench. Xander shrugged and walked over to him.

"Heya Jonathan," Xander said with a small wave. Xander tried to hide a smile at seeing Jonathan. He was wearing a pirate costume. It looked like the one he wore for Halloween. "What's with the costume?"

Jonathan blushed some. "Hey Xander...uh...my costume? I am the ticket guy for one of the rides. Its my break right now." He sighed and took off his bandana and eye patch and scowled at Xander. "Its just a job. I need money for this really...wait, why are you talking to me?"

Xander backed off. "Woah, I saw you sitting here and thought I'd come over...sorry to disturb you, I'll just go," Xander said and started to walk away.

Jonathan sighed. "Come back...you can talk to me...I am just having a bad day."

Xander turned back around and sat down next to Jonathan. "Ah!...The seat's wet."

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah, its not actually a ride...I am in dunking booth. Don't laugh, okay? Everyone gets me everytime."

Xander nodded some. "I am sorry." He patted Jonathan on the back and soon regreted it because he was splashed with a bit of water. "Uh, so how long is your break?"

Jonathan looks at his watch. "Uh, thirty minutes. I was about to go watch the pie eating contest."

Xander smirked some. "I've always wanted to enter one of those. Think there's enough time to?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe, if we go right now." He said getting up, as did Xander. The two young men walked off together towards the pie eating contest. There were a lot of big guys there that dwarfed Xander by comparison. Xander blushed some.

"There's a lot of uh, hefty competition in this contest," Xander said with a chuckle. "It'll be fun either way though."

Jonathan nodded. "You'll do good, I think. You don't get full easily do you?"

Xander shook his head and smirked. "I won an award for eating 50 Twinkies...okay so those are smaller and I almost threw up, I think I can handle this." He said looking uncertainly at the stacks of boxes of pies.

Soon after filling out the sign-in form for the pie eating contest, Xander was sitting between two big guys. One had to be 400lbs while the other had to be 350lbs. He shrugged as his first pie was set down in front of him. He started attacking it, forgetting that nobody said start. He picked his face up out of the pie and looked around. The judge was scowling at him and pointed to the exit to the left of the stage.

Jonathan was by the exit chuckling. "Shut up," Xander snapped at him. "How was I supposed to know we weren't supposed to start eating right away?" Jonathan handed Xander a towel. "Thanks," Xander said, taking the towel and wiped his face off. As Xander and Jonathan rounded the corner, Xander looked at Jonathan. "Uh, wanna go grab a corn dog? I was gonna wait for my friends, but they'll probably go look at girly stuff."

Jonathan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure," Jonathan said with a grin. "Let's go."

Jonathan and Xander walked over to the corn dog stand and got themselves a couple corn dogs each. They sat together on a bench and ate. Jonathan watched Xander put the corn dog in his mouth. It was amazing to see how much of it went into his mouth. It was kind of arousing...he wouldn't tell Xander that, but it was pretty hot.

"You're meeting your friends, huh?" Jonathan asked changing the subject.

Xander nodded as he swallowed his foood. "Yep. Just the three of us...its our thing. Were you gonna meet up with anyone?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I don't want my friends to know I work here. They tease me enough as it is."

Xander took another bite of his corn dog and nodded some to Jonathan's words. "Makes sense..."

Jonathan nodded and soon a long bit of silence followed as they continued to eat. Jonathan wasn't used to chatting with Xander at great length like this...not since freshman year in high school anyways. After that Xander went off to do his own thing, as did Jonathan. Then Buffy came into his life in their sophmore year. Now they were all seniors and would graduate this year.

A loud growl far off finally broke the silence. Far off in the distance a demon of some sort could be seen. It was terrorizing kids and parents. It was knocking things down and even attacked a few people. Jonathan and Xander looked at eachother, dropped their remaining food and ran off to hide somewhere.

They came upon the Haunted House ride that was out of order at the moment. They pushed the doors open and went inside. It was dark for the most part with some lights on. They found got on an empty cart and sat down.

Jonathan looked at Xander in the dim light. "I uh, think we'll be safe in here till it goes away..."

Xander nods. "Y-yeah, sure." He hoped Buffy was hear already and kicking its ass. They could hear screams coming from behind the closed doors. "So...uh...you know what? We should hang out more...like a lot more after this. We used to be pretty good friends."

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah...if we're not found...I...I don't think he'll come in here...but yeah. We should. I miss your jokes."

Xander beamed. "Yeah? You don't think I over do it?"

Jonathan shook his head and grinned some. "Not at all. You'll win the class clown award for sure. You're way funnier than anyone I know at school."

Xander blushed, which Jonathan probably couldn't tell in the dim light. "Seriously? You're not just saying that because we're hiding, right?"

"No. I really mean it." Jonathan smiled some and patted Xander on the shoulder. The patting sent tingles up and down Xander's arm. Without thinking Xander leaned over and kisses Jonathan on the lips. He pulled away after he realized what he'd done.

"Uh...sorry Jonathan, I dunno what I was think--" Xander was interupted by Jonathan's lips on his mouth. Xander shrugged and kissed him back. Xander pulled away tenderly this time. "Uh...wow...heh, you're a good kisser."

Jonathan grinned. "Thanks...hey, I think the screaming stopped..." Jonathan got up and went to the door and opened it. Out side stood Buffy standing next to a dead demon. Jonathan pulled open the door, which made a loud creaking noise which startled Buffy. She turned around to see Jonathan.

"Oh, Jonathan...," Buffy said. "What're you doing in there? The demon's dead. You can come out of hiding now." Jonathan nodded.

Xander soon walked out of the spook house and clapped a hand down on Jonathan's shoulder and hugged him. "I am so glad we're safe...I mean I know we were hiding and all...wait..." He stepped away from Jonathan and looked over at Buffy. His face was very red. "Uh-uh-uh...its not what you think?"

Buffy shrugged. "I just saw you hug Jonathan, I don't know what you're talking about crazy." Buffy shook her head. "Geez, what a homophobe." Buffy rolled her eyes, grabbed the axe that was lodged in the demon's head and sauntered away.

Xander looked over at Jonathan and grinned. "If she only knew...we can uh, tell her someday...or never."

Jonathan nodded and kissed Xander on the cheek. Xander grinned and started chasing Jonathan out of the carnival and towards his car.

THE END?...


End file.
